


All-Time Champ

by SaintJudith



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps
Genre: Blood, Death, Gen, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintJudith/pseuds/SaintJudith
Summary: ~SPOILERS FOR HAL JORDAN AND THE GREEN LANTERN CORPS ISSUE 16~Guy has a few thoughts as his fight with Arkillo ends.





	

Guy knew what he was getting into. Maybe not down to every last detail. But he had known just as much as he usually did. And now as Arkillo yielded he had a good idea of what was coming next.

Guy's head spun as he started to come down from the adrenaline high this death match had given him. A vague awareness of the six puncture wounds in his head, the smell of his own blood overpowering every other oder, an uneasiness in his step, and the looks on John and Soranik's faces told him all he needed to know. He was a dead man.

Memories of the funerals he'd been to over the years came to him as he fell into John's outstretched arms. The huge display that was Superman's, grieving civilians lining the streets as he helped carry the soon to be empty coffin. Hal's memorial service conducted in a catherdal of Kyle's own design, with speeches from people who had tried to kill him but also called him friend. The private burial of what had been Scott Free's robot double where an unknowing Barda mourned while Ted and Booster fought in the background.

Guy even remembered what he had been told of Tora's. Beatriz doing all she could to make sure the woman she cared about most was honored. Making sure her body was returned to her mother and her home, the place where she was supposed to have rested for eternity. Beatriz had quelled the arguments between Wonder Woman and Captain Atom. She had even held back how uspet she was at being told she, and all other superheroes, would never be allowed there again after saying their goodbyes.

Would anyone go to that length for him? Would anyone tell his sister what he'd done this time? He was sure that John would at least make sure he was properly buried. They'd agreed on it, so long ago now, when they were just starting as full time members of the space fairing Green Lantern Corps. Who would visit his grave he imagined would be on Mogo's surface? Surely at least Kilowog and Kyle. Hal had better pay his respects after all the shit he'd put him through over the years. Maybe even Arisia and Salaak.

But everyone was busy so now. There were so many things they had left to do. Things he should've been helping them with. He wasn't supposed to die now in the middle of things. He was supposed to go out at the end, tying up an epic battle neatly in a bow with his heroic sacrifice.

Guy's voice wavered as he spoke to John. They had to know. They all had to know what he'd done.

Guy closed his eyes. They all had to know he'd gone out like a champ.

**Author's Note:**

> im emo


End file.
